Una carta en anonimato
by vianeicithalove
Summary: isabella swan esta enamorada de su mejor amigo edward cullen pero que pasara si un día decide darle una carta por medio de un anonimato diciéndole que lo ama desde ya hace mucho tiempo como terminara todo este embrollo?
1. prólogo!

Prologo!

Bueno alguna vez se han preguntado que pasaría si estuvieras locamente enamorada de tu mejor amigo? Ok tal vez ya lo han escuchado mil veces. Pero esta historia mil veces contada me sucedió a mi! Y pueden preguntar como fue que sucedió si es que ya sabía en lo que me estaba involucrando .

Mi nombre es isabella swan aunque me gusta que solo me digan bella ya que pienso que mi nombre es tan anticuado pero bueno, tengo 17 años soy de estatura baja ,cabello castaño largo y un poco ondulado, soy demasiado delgada no encuentro nada atractivo en mi cuerpo alguna curva pero nada así como provocativo , nunca eh tenido novio ni siquiera una cita pero lo que si tengo es un AMIGO que quiero MUCHO se llama Edward cullen somos los mejores amigos desde la infacia somos inseparables también están sus hermanos emmett el mayor aunque parece un niño pequeño con sus actitudes y también esta su hermana gemela Alice ay ella si es súper hiperactiva pero también es mi mejor amiga aunque a veces pienso que esta obsesionada con las compras le encanta andar de allá para acá! Nunca deja de hablar de moda y de sus famosas visiones del futuro ella siempre tan segura de ella misma no deja de hablar de jasper ya empiezo a creer que esta toda obsesionada como emmett que se la pasa hablando todo el día de rosalie .

Si los hermanos hale son unos amigos del vecindario vamos juntos al instituto coincidimos con jasper en alguna clase ya que es de nuestra edad , con rosalie es diferente ya que ella va en el ultimo año junto con emmett , en los descansos nos juntamos a comer en la cafetería. Recuerdo la primera vez que los conocimos ellos Iván llegando a la casa que se encuentra entre la de los cullen y la mia. Wow pueden creérselo todos somos vecinos pero bueno ok si ya se querían saber como fue que me eh enamorado de mi mejor amigo? Y para rematar esa suerte el es mi vecino ahh muero suspirando por el desde ya hace mucho!

Edward es perfecto y van a decir y esta es una loca si pero nada mas con verlo me dan ganas de besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo! Tiene un cuerpo como de un dios, unas manos hermosas , toca el piano! Ese es uno de sus secretos entre familia y obvio yo porque el me considera así y que mas quisiera yo poder formar parte de ella en otros términos.

Bueno pero a lo largo de esto les contare mas sobre mi enamoramiento por mi mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>un comentario plis?<p>

**Ok chicas esta es mi primer historia espero y les guste! Es sobre una pequeña historia que alguna ves sucedió! xD asi que espero y comprendan al principio será dramatismo! Lo se pero luego se volverá mejor espero y me comprendan soi primeriza en esto de las historias bueno si les gusto déjenme un comentario no?**


	2. Nuevo Año, Nuevas complicaciones

Capitulo 1: nuevo año , nuevas complicaciones

Era de día !ahg ,si lo supuse ya que los fastidiosos rayos del sol me calaron en lo mas fuerte, estaba quitándome las estorbosas sabanas, cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar mi celular _–ALICE-_ ay esa duende al parecer se emociona demasiado le di leer, entonces lo que el mensaje decía me izo saltar de la cama

**-bella llegare en 10 minutos , ponte lista porque hoy es un gran día ¡no puedo esperar siquiera esperar para llegar al instituto , te pondré lo mejor de tu guarda ropa. Algo sexi para que mi hermanito babee por ti ! bye tq _Alice ._**

Wow esa duende esta loca! Termine más roja de lo que acostumbro, como se le ocurría decir que me pondría sexi. Agh mejor me encamine al baño , tome mi neceser , regule el agua a una temperatura que relajara mis músculos ,ya que sabia que hoy iba a ser uno de esos días "fabulosos ", con todo el sarcasmo obviamente , en menos de 7 minutos escuche como Charlie abría la puerta de la entrada y daba paso al torbellino del duende diabólico de Alice. No tardo en llegar a la puerta del baño para apurarme.

-Bella apresúrate o llegaremos tarde , aparte tengo que dejarte fabulosa! ,recuerda que a Edward le gusta llegar temprano y tiene que verte ya sabes lo que dicen : nuevo año , nuevas oportunidades.

Yo por mi parte rodé los ojos ay Alice y con sus sueños de que Edward y yo seamos novios. Que más quisiera yo!

Salí del baño solo con mi ropa interior puesta y por encima con mi bata, cuando entre a mi habitación Alice estaba impaciente

-Bella vamos, vamos, ten ponte esto , -dijo entregándome unos pantalones entubados y una blusa azul.

-AZUL? Pregunte con una ceja alzada

- oh vamos sabes que es el color favorito de mi hermano! Dijo dando saltitos

-ok Alice , estaba apunto de protestar cuando de pronto el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar.

-bella dice rosalie que no ira con nosotras que hoy se ira con emmett y jasper quiere que vallamos juntos en el porshe! Genial. Digo no te molesta cierto? Dijo con demasiado entusiasmo.

-claro si no me molesta me iré en mi monovolumen. Ya sabes no me gusta incomodar.

-oh no seas tonta como crees te iras con Edward! , Lo dijo en un tono como si fuese lo mas obvio del planeta.

-pero Alice , gemí en desacuerdo

-no nada .

me jalo hasta llegar a la sala , Charlie ya se había marchado, mamá estaba en la cocina.

-ya te vas cariño?

-si mamá al parecer Alice tiene prisa.

Alice soltó un bufido

-oh cariño te ves hermosa,. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias mamá, se me hace tarde nos vemos luego.

-claro cielo nos vemos en la tarde que tengas un buen día, igualmente Alice.

- gracias René. Contesto Alice, nos despedimos de mi madre y salimos a la casa de Alice.

Nos encontramos con jasper en el porshe , Alice camino hacia el y la recibió con un enorme abrazo y un beso

-Wow que bueno que aparecen, pensé que se tardarían mas, o por cierto, buenos días bella .

-buen día jazz

Entonces lo vi salir de la cochera mi Edward , espera el no era_ mio_ pero se escuchaba tan bien asi decirlo. Iba con unos jeans ajustados, una camisa gris que se ajustaba a su bien formado abdomen mi dios ! se veía tan sexi.

-hola , me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida dándome un beso en la mejilla creo que me quede en trance y casi me desmayo como siempre! , viendo su cabello despeinado y sobre todo sus hermosos ojos verdes. Dio una sacudida con su mano frente a mi.

-eh bella sigues ahí

-ah? Ah si es que estaba pensando en lo de emm olvídalo. Le dije un poco apenada.

-bueno al parecer Alice ya esta con jasper en el porshe y emmett ya se fue con rosalie , así que vamos. Me dijo abriéndome la puerta del volvo. Yo solo asentí

-por cierto te ves adorable con esa ropa que llevas puesta, dijo con otra de su sonrisitas roba aliento.

-gracias, le dije bajando mi mirada ya que estaba empezando a sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

Encendió el auto y partimos para el instituto íbamos en un silencio cuando el comenzó la conversación.

No era raro que me fuera con el ya que siempre insistía en que no tenia caso que yo me fuera en mi auto, de hecho se burlaba porque era muy lento y que si íbamos en el volvo llegaríamos en menos tiempo, así que termine aceptando irme con el.

-y entonces estas lista para las aventuras de un nuevo año?

-si, supongo que, si por aventuras te refieres, a que seré mas torpe y me la pasare mas en la biblioteca, entonces si! Dije con un tono burlón.

-oh vamos bella sabes que podríamos ir a eso de las fiestas, es tiempo de que disfrutes más , ya sabes es nuestro ultimo año en el instituto!

-si pero ya sabes que no soy de ese tipo de chicas

-si lo se, pero acaso no te has puesto a pensar en el baile de graduación, todas las chicas quieren ir! Y no estaría mal supongo…

-si pero ya sabes tú eres mi mejor amigo y deberías de saber que nadie jamás de los nuncas me invitaría y aparte no me gustan esas cosas , solo sube el ego de las personas y la vanidad por saber quien trae el mejor vestido y todo ese tipo de estupideces.

-si hahaha lo se pero…

Dejo inconclusa la frase ya que sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela y Alice golpeaba la ventana del volvo, entonces bajamos del auto.

-chicos apúrense.

-Alice deja de dar tantos saltos me mareas…. Dije con mi cara de enojo aunque Alice sabía que bromeaba

-si si si ya! apoyo a bella

Esa voz era inconfundible emmett. No me dio tiempo siquiera de voltearme para saludarlo ya que sentí sus enormes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, apretándome en un abrazo de oso que me corto el aliento.

-emmett bájala no vez que la asfixias, le dijo rosalie dándole un zape en la nuca

- ay osita no me pegues, dijo sobándose la nuca

-ola emmett , rosalie gracias por salvarme , le agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-si no hay de que hahaha , todos comenzaron a reír ,mientras nos alejábamos del estacionamiento .

-chicos que clase tienen? , pregunto jasper

-mmm al parecer emmett y yo tenemos todas nuestras clases a la misma hora, así que tenemos historia y ustedes?

-ehh al parecer alice y yo solo no compartimos dos clases que son arte y educación física, asi que ahorita tenemos lectura y ustedes. Nos pregunto a Edward y a mí.

-pues yo tengo ingles, dijo Edward, - y tu bella? , me pregunto fijándose en mí

-ee ay que mala suerte tengo trigonometría que horror!. Conteste con fastidio!

Todos rieron por mi expresión

-haha tómalo por el lado bueno bella , después de esa tienes arte no? Al menos no te quedaras sola mira a la 3er hora tienes biología con Edward! Así no estarás solita. , Dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-ey si que buena suerte bella genial al menos estaremos juntos en alguna clase, dijo Edward con una sonrisa que izo que mi corazón se derritiera.

Yo por mi parte solo asentí. El timbre sonó eh izo que saliera de mi ensoñación

-bueno chicos nos vemos en el almuerzo, dijo emmett despidiéndose y dirigiéndose con rosalie hacia su aula correspondiente.

-si chicos nos vemos , dijo Alice y se fue perdiendo por el pasillo con jasper siguiéndole el paso por detrás de ella.

-bueno bella mi salón queda cerca de tu edificio asi que podemos irnos juntos y después ya cada quien se dirije hacia su destino que te parece?

-si me parece perfecto!

Caminamos durante 5 minutos hasta que llegamos antes de mi edificio, ahí era donde cada quien tomaría su camino por separado.

-bueno bella nos vemos en biología

-si nos vemos , dije despidiéndome del chico que amaba en secreto.

Entre a mi clase en donde me encontré con Jessica Stanley , tenia una extraña manía por saber todo los chismes del pueblo de forks. Enserio era una pesada pero en fin , que se le hace era mi compañera de mesa banco. Luego de la tortura de trigonometría tanto por Jessica, como por el profesor, llegue a mi clase de arte en esa me encontré a Ángela weber ella era del tipo de chicas serias , en lo particular a mi me caía excelente nunca se metía en los asuntos ajenos era realmente mui agradable.

Sonó el timbre para la tercer hora wow pero que rápido se me había ido el tiempo estaba nerviosa, me vería con Edward ahh! Suspire, iba llegando cuando de pronto mi corazón casi se rompe vi a Edward con una chica despampanante era alta, rubia, y de ojos color azul violáceo. Tenia un cuerpo perfecto y lo peor era que Edward le sonreía mientras ella le tomaba el cabello! Me acerque a ellos

-hola , murmure casi en un susurro , la rubia me miro con desdén.

-bella ehm , mira quiero presentarte a tanya denali ella es nueva en forks se acaba de mudar de Alaska y estará en el instituto, dijo Edward con una expresión que casi nunca veía , era como fascinación?

-emh mucho gusto, le dije tendiéndole mi mano

-eh si mucho gusto rebeca? , Dijo sin tomar mi mano y mirándome de arriba abajo como si fuese cualquier cosa eso me enfureció en lo mas profundo yo baje mi mano que había quedado como una estúpida esperando un saludo que la mui maldita no me respondió eh izo que quedara como idiota.

-emm es bella..

-que cosa? , Pregunto con falsa inocencia..

- mi nombre, mi nombre es bella no_ rebeca_

-a si lo siento es que no soy buena en recordar nombres y como conozco a tanta gente a pesar de que solo llevo unas cuantas horas ya todos me conocen!

-emm chicas ai viene el profesor deberíamos entrar. Dijo Edward interrumpiendo la situación que se estaba tornando un poco intensa e incomoda, se adelanto y nos abrió la puerta como todo un Caballero. Entramos claro la señorita perfección entro primero pero no sin antes de darle una sonrisa a Edward.

El profesor entro y dijo que nos pusiéramos en fila por que nos acomodaría en nuestros lugares y nos asignaría compañero de mesa.

-Mui buenos días alumnos, antes de que hagan algún movimiento los empezare a acomodar con sus compañeros de mesa, recuerden no hay cambios ni nada por el estilo y si tienen algún problema con su compañero asignado, eso tendrán que resolverlo ustedes ya que no me are responsable ok dadas estas indicaciones comenzare a acomodarlos.

-Ok veamos señor yorkie ….con la señorita weber. En la mesa 1

-señorita Lauren usted con el señor Tyler en la mesa 2

Y así fue que el profesor fue pasando lista hasta que dijo…

-**señor cullen usted con…**

* * *

><p><strong>ola chicas que les pareció el capitulo déjenme su comentario plis eso me inspira a saber que no estoy sola en esto y quiero tmb que sepan que esta historia esta basada en algo que a mi me sucedió hace tiempo y pues quería compartirlo con ustedes espero y les guste bye se les quiere.<strong>


	3. Nuevo Año, Nuevas complicaciones part II

**_esta historia me pertenece_**

**_los personajes son de la queridisima señora meyer _**

**_se aceptan comentarios... :D _**

* * *

><p><em>Y así fue que el profesor fue pasando lista hasta que dijo…<em>

_-señor cullen usted con… la señorita denali_

QUE !oh por que todas las cosas malas tenían que sucederme a mi y lo digo por que injustamente le toco con ella , en ese momento tanya dio UN GRITITO de alegría al saber que le había tocado con Edward , debo admitir que me puse algo celosa , pero sobre todo mi corazon se desplomo , al ver como Edward le sonreí a tanya ellos pasaron a su mesa pero no sin que antes Edward me volteara a ver y me susurrara un- lo lamento bella para la próxima espero y nos toque juntos-. Al contrario la muy maldita de tanya paso chocando su hombro con el mio dándome una sonrisita victoriosa y de superioridad.

-Muy bien ahora la señorita swan con ,… el señor newton.

Al escuchar eso , en primera todo el salón quedo en silencio , Mike sonrio como nunca antes lo había visto , yo estaba totalmente atónita , pero lo mas extraño fue que Edward voltio al tiro para mandarle A Mike una mirada… ¿asesina? , ok eso si me dejo muy perpleja! Lo peor fue que nuestra mesa era justamente alado de la de Edward asi que el estaba en el lado de la ventana tanya del lado del pasillo que nos dividía , luego del otro lado estaba Mike y al final quedaba yo.

El profesor continuo con sus acomodos , yo me quede en mi lugar demasiado perdida en mi misma tratando de asimilar en como es que Edward , sienta tantísima emoción por lo de la chica que jamás había visto, en cambio mi corazón moría quería salir corriendo por el desanimo ,ni siquiera entendía lo que Mike me decía y mucho menos me di cuenta de nada hasta que el timbre sonó y dio por terminado mi infierno personal.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo! Dirigiéndome a la salida no quería encontrarme con el en la cafetería, pero el karma estaba empeorando ya que iba tan ensimismada que me tope con alguien para mi mala suerte, jasper , alice , emmett y rosalie! Por qué a mi?

-hey bells donde esta Edward, no tenían biología?

-emm si jazz es solo que iba hacia la salida…

-por que? Si es hora del almuerzo?

-lo se emmett pero es que no tengo hambre y , … saben que, los veo luego en la salida, que les parece? , mejor iré a la biblioteca. (Trate de mentirles aunque alice no me creyó mucho)

-mm ok chicos por que no se adelantan y apartan nuestra mesa, rose podrías acompañarlos? Necesito preguntarle algo a bella, si?

-ok , bueno chicos vámonos Edward ha de andar buscándonos!

Justo cuando se escuchaban a lo lejos sus pasos perdiéndose por el corredor de pasillo alice me dirigió a la salida.

-de acuerdo bella, habla de una vez, y por favor no me digas que no sucedió nada, por que te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que algo te sucede!

Entonces me sentí patética.

-Nada ali lo que sucede es que bueno hay una chica nueva en mi salón de biología y pues..

-No me digas que es " tanya me creo mucho denali" !

-La conoces?

-O claro que si ella esta en mi clase de trigonometría, es una resbalosa , estaba coqueteando descaradamente con mi jazz! Puedes creértelo, pero lo que no logro entender que es lo que te tiene asi..

-Alice es que ella también estaba coqueteándole a Edward y el como si nada , le sonreía de una forma mui extraña! Y mas aparte, le toco con ella de compañera de laboratorio, me trato como si fuera la peor escoria!

-Esa es la razón por la cual no querias entrar a la cafetería?

-Si no quería topármelo con la rubia.

-Bells si te hace sentir mejor, te diré algo lógico el es demasiado inteligente como para cambiarte , ustedes has sido los mejores amigos desde siempre y no creo que te cambie por una rubia tonta y plástica.

-Alice espero y tengas razón.

-Créeme la tendré , pero si no es así entonces mi hermanito es un idiota que se pierde de la mejor chica que eres tu!

-Gracias amiga tu siempre levantando mi animo.

Nos dimos un abrazo y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería , cuando llegamos a la mesa me quede congelada , Alice quedo casi tan anonada como yo, no dábamos crédito a lo que nuestros ojos veían Edward y la rubia esa, estaban sentados en nuestra mesa y con ellos estaban los demás chicos, rosalie se veía con cara de psicópata suicida , jasper un poco incomodo y emmett solo estaba serio, nos vieron llegar entonces , rosalie fue la primera en saltar de la mesa .

-hey chicas creí que ya no llegaban

- si lo sentimos rose es solo que bueno ya sabes nada importante , solo pasamos al tocador antes de venir.

Sin mas nos sentamos yo ala izquierda con Edward y alice a mi derecha , realmente me sentía incomoda , se podía sentir la tensión en la mesa.

-y bueno rebeca no pensaras comer nada con esa figura que tienes deberías de comer algo ya sabes tener un poco mas de cuerpo no te aria mal! Dijo destilando veneno.

-lo siento tanya pero estoy bien así y mi nombre como te lo vuelvo a repetir es bella no rebeca !

Me enoje y justo cuando iba a decirle a esta tipa unas cuantas cosas el descanso término. Salí corriendo hacia mi siguiente clase, era la ultima ya que esta en si era la que mas podía odiar, educación física. Estuvimos jugando al baloncesto y agradecí a todos los dioses de que solo me haya caído 1 vez en toda la clase. El timbre dio final a la **clase** y por obvias razones el final de las clases!

Me dirigí al estacionamiento, genial me encontré a Edward solo , bien esta era una buena oportunidad para charlar solo el y yo.

-hola guapo!

-hey ojos cafes , te me has desaparecido todo el día, dijo con una de sus sonrisitas

-hahaha, no en teoría no me eh desaparecido lo que sucede es que has estado ocupado con cierta rubia, -dije con un poco de ironía pero al mismo tiempo con un poco de recelo—

-OH dios es enserió ISABELLA SWAN , es mi imaginación o estas celosa!

- que estas demente o que te sucede por favor Edward, sabes que te adoro por ser mi mejor amigo pero enserió no te drogues, como es posible que digas esas tonterías

El muy tonto estallo en carcajadas, me enfureció tanto que le di un codazo.

-hey tranquila castaña, me haces daño, dijo con una falsa mueca de dolor.

-pues no te burles de mi, y deja de decir tonterías

-bueno, pero sabes que adoro cuando te pones furiosa, hace que te parezcas a un gatito enfurruñado.

-oye deja de insultarme TU GRANDISIMO …..GRANDISIMO BOBO!

-HAHAHA…. Si fuera un BOBO no traería a todas las chicas del instituto detrás de mi! Dijo con grandes aires de superioridad!

-wow pues que modesto eres, lo bueno que no te consideras una divinidad.

-castaña lastimas mi ego! Y que acaso no lo era?

-que cosa? Pregunte confundida…

- lo de ser una divinidad , ya sabes, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo-castaño ,buen cuerpo, voz….. (estaba señalándose cada vez que se describía)

-BASTA! Ok ya entendí , Edward, creo que jamás cambiaras, le dije con desaprobación.

-ok esta bien sabes que solo juego, mmmm, sabes estuve pensando en que , me sentí mal de que este año no nos haya tocado juntos en el laboratorio.

-si yo también me sentí así, pero lo que más me estreso fue que me toco con un descerebrado. Al menos contigo no tenía que soportar coqueteos estúpidos y comentarios odiosos

-hahaha wow! Me alegro tanto que pienses que no soy un descerebrado y de que no sea odioso y eso de los coqueteos? Que acaso mis coqueteos si son buenos

Diablos me puse rojísima trate de componer mi postura.

-jajaja si que yo recuerde tu jamás me as coqueteado ya que somos amigos! Duahh!

-si …..

esperen es mi imaginación o la cara de Edward esta como desilusionada no , ay bella ya estas alucinando.

-bueno castaña suficiente por hoy es hora de irnos sube al auto.

Yo obedecí aunque aun seguía dubitativa con eso de que se haya puesto con su mirada perdida, pero en fin nos dirigimos a casa y el trayecto fue algo silencioso ya que no hicimos ningún tipo de comentario. Llegamos a mi casa me despedí de Edward y subí a mi recamara después de decirle a René en como fue mi día ya que solo le dije que fue bien. Estando en mi habitación anote en una libreta lo que me había sucedido si como un tipo diario creo que comenzaría a escribir uno nuevo ya que todos los años de amistad que pasaba con Edward llenaba uno nuevo.

**QUERIDO DIARIO.**

_Hoy pues bueno que quieres que te diga me sentí muy mal Edward jamás se dará cuenta que lo amo mas que a mi vida, sí, el mismo drama pero es que con cada pequeño gesto que hace, produce una extraña sensación en mi interior, como desearía ser su novia así cada vez que quisiera podría ir a besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo. Hoy primer día de clases y el con una rubia despampanante que se hace la inocente y para acabarla de moler es su compañera de laboratorio. Si estoy muy decepcionada de que en todos estos años de ser amigos y si lo digo por que lo hemos sido desde que tenemos memoria! Y el jamás se fijara en mi como en la forma que se fijo en tanya._

_En fin que se le puede hacer diario me despido haber que te puedo contar para la próxima espero y mi animo suba! :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHICAS SE ACEPTAN SUS COMENTARIOS PORFA QUIERO QUE ME DEN SU OPINION YA SABEN SOY NUEVA Y QUIERO CONTAR CON SU OPINION SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA ES MAS QUE BIENVENIDA OK SE LES QUIERE Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI FICTION <em>**

**_Bye: vianeicitha'love _**


	4. Promesas a medias

**Capitulo 3: Promesas a medias**

Esa noche casi ni dormí, a la mañana siguiente Alice pasó por mí, ya que Edward no pudo por que tubo que salir tempranísimo a hacer quien sabe que cosa. Llegamos al instituto en media hora, no había mucho que hacer, la verdad es que los demás ya habían entrado a clases así que me dispuse a ir a la biblioteca en busca de un libro de poemas para mi ensayo de la clase de literatura, iba por el pasillo cuando me tropecé con algo, lo mas seguro es que haya sido con mis pies, cuando de pronto se escucho un sonido gritón. Agh tenía que ser ella…

-ah mira no mi camisa nueva! Dijo quejándose

- oh lo lamento muchísimo. Trate de disculparme

-tu! Mira fíjate…. Me dijo de manera enojada pero entonces se callo volteé a la dirección en la cual miraba. Solo había alguien viendo lo ocurrido EDWARD…

-Que sucede aquí chicas? Pregunto con preocupación.

-nada Edward no te preocupes es solo un accidente al parecer bella no se fijo y me tiro por accidente el café encima.

-tanya lo lamento muchísimo es solo que me tropecé y no alcance a agarrarme a nada. Dije con toda sinceridad.

-ya tranquilas, ven tanya si quieres te ayudo a limpiarte. Dijo Edward al parecer con una sonrisita.

-claro ed! vamos

Tanya jalo a Edward de la mano dejándome a mi sola en el pasillo, llegue a la biblioteca y me puse a reflexionar en todo lo sucedido por que Edward estaba tan raro !. Ok como sea yo tenia que relajarme, eso de andar espiándolo no era nada sano no quería ser de esas locas acosadoras de chicos, mas aparte él es mi mejor amigo no debería de preocuparme tanto o si? , estaba por momentos de inseguridad , pero al mismo tiempo unas palabras o mas bien una promesa se vino a mi mente como si fuese un gran golpe, eso una promesa algo que Edward y yo nos habíamos prometimos cuando éramos niños aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

****************************Flashback*************************************

Era un verano y Edward y yo jugábamos en el jardín trasero de su casa, tan solo teníamos 9 años, emmett nos perseguía diciendo que era el gran oso come niños! Así que Edward me dijo que nos escondiéramos, con lo que no contamos fue que mi torpeza hizo de las suyas, provocando que callera y se raspara mi rodilla, comencé a llorar ya que me dolía mucho, lo peor de todo es que me avergonzaba tanto de que Edward presenciara mi torpeza.

-ay bella ten mas cuidado, no quiero ni imaginarme que un día de estos pudiese pasarte algo peor. Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, nos dirigimos a una banca y dejo que me sentara, él se puso de rodillas enfrente de mí.

-lo se Edward es solo que no mire por donde iba, de mis labios salió un pequeño sollozo.

-ya pequeña nada va a pasarte nunca de acuerdo?, la manera en que lo dijo hizo que mi corazón se derritiera

-es enserió Edward? , Pregunte sonaba tonto pero necesitaba saber que lo decía enserió, no quería ilusionarme.

-por supuesto que si bella, si no me crees, que te parece si, mmm…. , ya se! Que te parece si hacemos una promesa. Me dio una hermosa sonrisa y pude ver una chispa de felicidad en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-cla..claro… , trate de decir lo menos torpe que pude.

-Ok entonces ven vamos, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el fondo del terreno,

Al fondo en el terreno estaba el comienzo del bosque, nuestros padre casi nunca nos dejaban acercarnos ya que pensaban que era un lugar muy peligroso para unos niños, lo que no sabían es que de momentos Edward y yo nos escapábamos para hacer pequeñas expediciones, a veces solo nos gustaba acostarnos en el suelo y ver las nubes pasar, así fue como sin darme cuenta debido a mis pensamientos llegamos a un lado del bosque con un enorme árbol al frente de nosotros. si este árbol era nuestro árbol ya que aquí es en donde nos escondíamos cuando comenzaba a lloviznar.

-bueno bella yo pienso que nuestro árbol sea testigo de nuestro pacto de acuerdo.

-por supuesto, le di una de mis mejores sonrisas como afirmación

- bueno entonces yo primero y luego tu ok, recuerda cada quien prometerá lo que quiera.

-ok

-yo Edward cullen, prometo que bella swan siempre será mi mejor amiga, nunca permitiré que le hagan daño, no me separare de su lado a menos que ella ya no me quiera, siempre estaré con ella para evitar que tropiece y si es así estaré allí para atraparla, también prometo darle todo mi apoyo, cariño y amistad. Listo, dijo con una sonrisa.

Wow no me lo podía creer Edward había dicho todo eso y no salía de mi ensoñación dijo que nunca permitiría que me hicieran daño, era el niño mas dulce y lindo que había conocido, realmente era tan distinto a los demás niños de la escuela a la que íbamos, Edward tomaba clases de piano, y era todo un caballero, a pesar de que éramos unos niños el siempre me abría la puerta, a veces me ayudaba con mis libros ya que siempre iba cargada con un montón de cosas, y lo mas dulce es que siempre estaba ahí para mi, Salí de mi ensoñación.

-ok mi turno…..

-yo isabella swan, prometo que Edward cullen , siempre será mi mejor amigo, será mi confidente, lo apoyare en todo, claro siempre y cuando sean cosas buenas, siempre lo voy a querer jajaja no se como puede pensar que no lo quiero jajajaja ok y también prometo que pase lo que pase jamas en mi vida podría odiarlo. Listo

-Ok juntemos nuestras manos y grabemos en nuestro árbol nuestras iniciales ok

-claro.

Y ahí fue donde quedo marcada nuestra promesa, en aquel árbol del cual solo Edward y yo éramos los conocedores de su gran importancia!

**********************************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK********************************

Al sonar la campana Salí de la biblioteca, tenia clase de trigonometría y después biología, nunca había sido mala en esa materia pero, ahora sabiendo que Edward estaría toda la hora con tanya temía que por estarlos viendo de más, el profesor me reprobaría por no prestar atención. Así que sin más me dirigí a trigonometría donde compartía asiento con Jessica.

-hey bella , saludo jess

- hola Jessica

-ei así que Edward y tanya ya son novios? Murmuro muy efusivamente

-que? Disculpa, de que me hablas. Pregunte confundida

-si ya sabes Edward el chico mas guapo del instituto….y tanya la futura capitana de las porristas eh! No sabias de que muy pronto andarán juntos.

Yo quede en blanco como demonios sucedió esto no podía creerlo Edward no llegaría tan bajo.

-disculpa jess pero la verdad es que me has dejado confundida,…

-confundida! Como que confundida?, Pregunto ansiosa de tener un chisme nuevo

-si bueno ya sabes no por que Edward sea "guapo " tiene que salir con tanya la "futura capitana de porristas"

-acaso estas celosa bella! Se supone que él es tu mejor amigo y deberías de apoyarlo o acaso si de verdad sientes

- no claro que no , como porque demonios estaría celosa! No digas tontería Jessica

Señoritas guarden silencio o las saco del salón , dijo el profesor de trigonometría, alo que Jessica solo asintió y mientras tanto me quede pasmada en mi asiento.

Como diablos la gente inventa esos estúpidos rumores, por que si, yo estaba tan completamente segura de que Edward no aria eso de salir con tanya, amenos que ella fuera de esas chicas ofrecidas e hipócritas que se hacen pasar por buenas ante los ojos de las personas que les convienen y tratar a los demás como una mierda con tal de hacerlos quedar en ridículo ante los demás y eso tenia que averiguarlo antes de que a mi me dejara como la mala de la historia.

Al fin salí de ese odioso lugar agradecí al profesor que nos callara ya que Jessica no me dirigió la palabra en lo que resto de la clase.

Llegué al aula de biología y lo primero que visualicé fue a mi amigo fui hasta su mesa y me senté, en el lugar que estaba vacío, ya que la señorita soy perfecta, aun no había llegado.

-hola desconocido de casualidad ha visto por ahí a mi amigo, le dije de la forma en que sabia que solo jugaba.

-emm no desconocida no lo se por qué no me dice como es su amigo tal vez así, sea de gran ayuda y pueda darle información que le ayude, genial ahora me seguía el juego

-bueno pues podría decirle, que él es un chico alto, mmm con unos increíbles ojos verdes, una voz sensual ah y es muy sexi, jajaja en ese punto ya estábamos los 2 muertos de risa el sabia muy bien que siempre que jugábamos lo describía de la manera mas pervertida que fuese posible.

-oh bueno en ese caso creo que si lo eh visto

-enserio lo ah visto ?

-claro hermosa desconocida, ese chico al que describe lo acabo de ver justamente esta mañana

-bueno que espera para decirme en donde lo ah visto

-en mi espejo , si justamente esta mañana

-jajaja no, ya enserió.

- que acaso no soy guapo? , pregunto con una falsa mueca de ofendido

-no lo se mas bien me parece engreído

-acaso soy engreído? Pregunto con una inocencia que pensé que debería de ser actor.

-jajaja no como cres, pero ya que tu eres…..

Alguien nos interrumpió con un gruñido y creí saber quien era… tanya

-emm rebeca estas en mi lugar así que si me permites

Estaba que me llevaba la chingada, no acostumbraba a ser grosera pero esta oxigenada ya se estaba pasando!

-mira tanya ya te dije que mi nombre es bella no rebeca así que mejor ahórrate tus comentarios

-mira no me interesa, solo quiero que te quites de mi asiento

-y si no que, acaso vas a obligarme..

-hey chicas por favor cálmense, no quiero que peleen, Edward me tenia agarrada de la cintura para no lanzarme encima de tanya, el me conocía demasiado bien para saber que si me enfurecía demasiado ya no me conocía ni a mi misma, trate de tranquilizarme y darme cuenta que solo hacia el ridículo, ya que todos estaban, viéndonos, si, seguro, como aquí nunca sucedía nada, estaban deseando una pelea, pero yo no me rebajaría tanto.

-Edward es ella la que comenzó, yo solo le pedí de la manera mas amable que si podía darme mi lugar y si no recuerdo bien su nombre es porque de tantas personas con las que convivo, no puedo fácilmente acordarme de todos los nombres, enserió lo lamento yo solo quería hacer amigos.

Bien ahora me sentía culpable, termino llorando, Edward me soltó y le dio un abrazo para consolarla, realmente me sentía mal

-lo lamento tanya, enserió y disculpa por la manera en que te hable y también por lo de tu blusa

-no te preocupes bella, yo también tengo culpa, no debí ser grosera, por lo de la blusa ya no importa.

-ok , bueno mejor me voy a mi lugar.

Y así transcurrió el resto de la clase, con comentarios tontos por parte de Mike y las trivialidades, pensando en que si tanya lo decía de verdad o solo fingía en fin el resto del día se me hizo aburrido , sonó la campana de la salida y me dirigí al estacionamiento cuando visualice a Edward, corrí hacia él.

-hola.

Sonreí realmente extrañaba este momento del día en donde íbamos a casa y tonteábamos por el camino.

-hola -dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción

-sucede algo?

-mmm no, no realmente lo que pasa es que hoy tanya me pidió que si de favor podía darle un aventón a su casa ya que no trajo su auto y pues espero y no te importe….mmm…..

-ok no te preocupes yo puedo irme caminando un paseo de aquí a casa no me ara daño

-no como crees, acaso estas demente, nunca te dejaría que fueras a pie, le diré a emmett si puede hacerme el favor de dejarte en casa.

-ok.

-hola ed nos vamos?

-hola tanya, si claro vámonos-

el como todo un caballero abrió su puerta para que entrara al volvo, no es que sintiera celos pero ese era mi lugar en particular, yo siempre iba de su copiloto, pero en fin no podía enojarme, solo éramos amigos y yo no quería exponerme y arruinar todo la felicidad y amistad que tenia con el. Giro y me miro despidiéndose.

-adiós bella, nos vemos en una media hora, para ir a hacer la tarea.

-por supuesto a René le gustara verte de nuevo

-hahaha si, no la eh visto desde antier, bueno nos vemos al rato.

-si adiós

Así fue, me quede viendo hasta que su auto desapareció del estacionamiento, fui en busca de emmett.

-hey osito, podrías llevarme a casa.

-claro hermanita, lo que tu digas.

Nos dirigimos al jeep y vi a rosalie en el asiento del copiloto

-hola rose

-hey bells

-acaso alguien sabe donde esta Alice?

-bueno si se fue con mi hermano desde hace rato dijeron que tenían algo importante que atender

-hahaha, si como no, ya me imaginó que tipo de cosas tienen que atender ese par, tendré que hablar con Alice.

-hay emmett, no seas tan malo, debes dejar a Alice disfrutar un poco, confía en ella, aparte jasper no la obligaría nunca hacer algo que ella no quiera, la ama. Dije muy orgullosa conocía tan bien a mis amigos.

-si osito bella tiene razón jas ama demasiado a Alice, nunca la obligaría a hacer algo que la dañara.

-esta bien no les diré nada, pero hablando de otros asuntos, a donde fue tu guardaespaldas bells?

-Que! Edward, hahaha por que lo de guardaespaldas em?

-bueno, siempre ah parecido eso, siempre anda a tus espaldas vigilando que no te mates.

-oye! Yo no necesito un guardaespaldas y si me vine con tigo es por que el le hizo el favor de darle un aventón a tanya.

-tanya la chica nueva?

-si

-a ok pues, me da mala espina esa chica se ve extraña

-por que lo dices , pregunto rosalie que ahora tenia la misma expresión de confusión en su rostro como yo.

-no lo se es solo que parece como si fingiera, no lo se tal vez solo la estoy juzgando mal.

-créeme que yo también eh estado pensando lo mismo es muy bipolar. Agrego rosalie

-si pero en fin supongo que lo único que nos queda es darle su tiempo y estar alerta.

-si estoy de acuerdo con bells, bueno hermosas hemos llegado.

-wow, se me hiso súper corto el viaje, comente sorprendida

-si eso sucede cuando vas entretenido, dijo rose

-bueno chicos gracias x el aventón, ire a comer, al rato voy para la casa, dijo Edward que pasaría por mi para hacer tarea.

-claro nos vemos luego, se despidieron y me fui a casa.

Todo lo que puedo decir es que paso mas de 2 horas y Edward jamás llego, le mande un mensaje a su celular y nunca me contesto, que extraño, él siempre me llamaba, fui a casa de los cullen, solo estaba esme y me dijo que Edward le había hablado para decirle que no iría a comer a casa ya que estaba con una amiga, si, eso me enfureció demasiado, pero sobre todo me entristeció Edward me había prometido que nunca me haría sentir mal y se que sonaría caprichoso que dependiera de el pero me dolía mucho que me cambiara por otra chica , **_el Habia roto su promesa.._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ok chicas lo admito tardo mucho en actualizar pero para aclara esta historia esta basada en algo que ami me sucedió una vez no dire que todo aqui es real por que en fin yo no me quede con el chico mas bien lo arruine pero en fin! ¬¬' yo hare esta historia de como me hubiese gustado que acabara la mía si HABRA MUCHO DRAMA! en algunos cap les dire que eso si me paso :) pero no se me desanimen tmb tengo mucho que estudiar asi k x eso no actualice muy rapido pido disculpas pero les JURO QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO SE QUEDARA A MEDIAS! y sip tengo mas historias de esta categoria romancedrama soy muy emo! pero chicas espero y me dejen algun comentario :D no es obligación solo que eso me ayuda a seguir inspirándome! _**

**_ saludos y besos vianey _**


End file.
